Trouble for the Ormerod's
by DrOrmerodFan
Summary: A fanfic set a few years in the future, revolves around the Ormerod family. The Ormerod's decide to have a family day out, but will everything go smoothly? This is my first story, any feedback or ideas are more than welcome. :


**Trouble for the Ormerod's**

After a long day at The Royal, Lizzie and the doctors were pleased that the evening surgery had at last finally come to an end. Dr Weatherill had just finished treating her last patient when she received a knock on the door, "Come in" she called.

"Hey ho" came the familiar voice as he entered the room, closed the door behind him and then made his way over to her desk where he sat down on the seat facing hers. "I won't be a minute Gordon, I'm just finishing the notes for my last patient."she replied. "Oh okay. You take you're time time Jill there's no rush." replied Gordon. The doctors sat there in silence, Gordon didn't want to disturb his wife while she was finished up in-case she accidentally made a mistake and would blame him for it. For a few moments the only noises that could be was the ticking of the clock, and the scratching of the fountain pen as Jill did her notes. After a few moments Jill had finalized her notes, she was glad to have gotten the notes out of the way "Right I'm all done now." she said with a smile. "So Dr Ormerod are you ready to go home now?" "Yes, of course Dr Weatherill." he replied before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jill then picked up her coat and her handbag from the coat rack before the two doctors made their way out of her room. Once the two doctors where out of her office, she turned around, locked up her office door before she and her husband made their way out of the hospital. As they walked past the receptionist area, Lizzie, the young receptionist spoke "Goodnight doctors, I hope you both enjoy your day off tomorrow." "Thanks Lizzie, I'm sure we'll make the most of it." came the female doctor's reply. The two doctors said their goodbyes to Lizzie as they continued their way out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Katie was making her way home, she had told her father and Jill, that she was staying a couple of extra hours at school with a couple of her friends to finish a group project that they had done. This wasn't entirely the full story though, a few days ago she had gone to the nurse at school as she wasn't feeling to well and had found out that she was pregnant. Katie didn't dare to tell her father or Jill the news because she had a good idea about how they would have reacted if she did tell them. So the day after she asked the school nurse about her options and of course there was only one option open to Katie and that was to go down the abortion route. So the young teenager explained to the nurse that there was only one option for her and asked the nurse if she knew of any abortionist's nearby. The nurse gave Katie a piece of paper with an address on it and explained to the teenager that this was one of the best places for her to go if the only option was abortion, and that was the actual place Katie was just coming back from.<p>

* * *

><p>Over at the Ormerod's house and Gordon and Jill had just arrived back from work. The kids were so pleased when they heard Jill and Gordon's cars pulled up the drive the children couldn't wait to see them both and give them hugs. A few seconds later the kids heard the key in the front door turn to open the lock, and waited for the two doctors in the hallway. The two doctor's entered the house and within seconds they heard "Dad" being shouted by Tom as he run over to his father and gave him a big hug. Jonathan and his younger sister ran over to Jill, and the female doctor also received a big hug. Jackie, the au pair made her way from the living room into the hallway and couldn't help but smile when she saw the Ormerod children with their parents. "They really have missed you tonight, they couldn't wait for you both to come home." Gordon and Jill both looked at each other and smiled, after a few seconds Gordon spoke up "Is Katie not home yet?" "Nope, I'm afraid not doctor. I'm sure she'll be home soon, you know what teenagers are like eh?" replied the au pair. "Yeah, they get worse as they get older. Anyway thanks for looking after the kids again tonight Jackie, we both really appreciate it. We'll let you know when we need you again." replied Gordon. "Okay thanks doctor. Have a good evening" Jackie said before she made her way out of the Ormerod's front door, Jill and Gordon waved her off as she left in her car. "So you 3, what have you been up to while we was hard at work?" the female doctor asked. "Well we played monopoly against Jackie and I won." came Tom's reply as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well done Tom." she said as she patted the young boy on his back and all of the family made their way into the living room to explain what else they had been up to that day.<p>

When they had all finished explaining how their day's had been, they heard a key in the front door turn so it would open the lock. Gordon made his way into the hallway and waited for Katie to enter the house. As she entered and then closed the door behind her, Gordon spoke up "About time to young lady." Katie spoke back to her father "Dad, it's the school holiday's can't you just give me a break for once?" The teenager then made her way upstairs towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Gordon raised his voice "Flaming teenagers." Jill went over to him to help him calm down, "Look, do you to go and talk to her see if I can help?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled before he replied saying "Thanks Jill, I'd really appreciate that, what would I do without you eh?" Jill placed a kiss on his lips "Oh, I'm sure you would manage somehow." she replied before she made her way up the stairs towards her step-daughter's bedroom.

Jill reached the top of the stairs and made her way towards to her step-daughter's bedroom. Once she reached the room, the female doctor knocked on Katie's door, Katie heard the knock on her bedroom door so she spoke up "Just go away!" Jill sighed "Katie please, I just want to talk." "Well I don't want to." came the teenager's reply. Jill was determined not to give in and so she tried a different tactic, "Katie. Me and your Dad have organized a surprise for you all tomorrow." Katie, became quite intrigued in what Jill had just been saying, she had always liked surprises from a very early age. "What sort of surprise Jill?" "Well if you could open the door, and let me in to talk, I just might let it slip." came the doctor's reply. The young teenager tried her best not to give in at first, but with Jill's persistence the teenager did eventually open the door and allowed the doctor to come in and talk to her. "Thank you Katie." smiled Jill.

Whilst Jill was making amends with Katie, Gordon put the other three children to bed. He tucked Tom in first, wished him goodnight, before he turned off the bedroom light and closed the door behind him. Gordon then made his way towards the other bedroom where Jonathan and Aisling were waiting. A few moments later Gordon entered the children's bedroom and spoke up "So you two, are the ready for a bedtime story?" Smiles started to form onto the young children's faces and they both nodded in agreement. "Okay then, which book do you want me to read?"Gordon asked. Jonathan went over to the bookshelf and took out of one of his favourites and passed it over to his father. "You both ready for me to start then?" Both Aisling and Jonathan smiled and nodded in agreement. Their father then began the story "Once upon a time there was a ..."

* * *

><p>Sometime later when Gordon was about to conclude the story "... and then they all lived happily ever after." Aisling and Jonathan had already fallen asleep, he concluded the story, closed the book and put it back in it's rightful place on the bookshelf. Gordon then tucked both Aisling and Jonathan in, just as he had done early with Tom. He then quietly whispered goodnight to them both making sure that he didn't wake them, before he made his way towards their bedroom door. Just as he was about to turn off the bedroom light, he paused for a moment or two and looked over at the two young children and a smile had begun to form on his face, he just couldn't believe how lucky he was to have 4 beautiful children and an equally beautiful wife. His life was perfect he thought to himself, but just for how long would it be like that?<p>

* * *

><p>When Gordon had finally put 3 of his children to bed, he made his way back downstairs towards the living room. Once he got back to the living room, he found Jill was sat down on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand, "Hi darling, do you want me to get you a drink?" she asked. Gordon smiled and nodded, then made himself comfortable on the sofa and waited for his wife to return from the kitchen with his drink. A few moments later Jill returned to the living room with another glass of wine in her hand and placed it down on the table. "Thanks." smiled Gordon. She then made her way back towards the sofa and sat down next to her husband. "The kids are all fast asleep now, hows Katie doing?" "I think she's okay now, I left her watching the TV in her room." replied Jill. "Oh good. I'm sorry for raising my voice at her early, I didn't mean to." came his apology. "There's no need to apologise Gordon, It's all sorted now. Let's just watched some TV together eh?" said Jill. "Yeah, sounds like a nice idea cheers." smiled Gordon as they tapped the glasses together and then took a sip of the wine.<p>

It was a few hours later, when Gordon began to slowly waken up and eventually became familiar with his surroundings. He finally came to realise that both himself and Jill must of accidentally fallen asleep while the film they was watching was on as the TV was still switched on. He then started to wake up his wife by giving her a little shake and calling her name "Jill, Jill. Wake up." After a few moments or so Jill began to slowly wake up "What is it Gordon?" she asked. "We must off fell asleep while the film was on, the TV's still on." came the reply. "Oh no, not again." she groaned as she eventually came familiar with the surroundings. She then got up to take the two half full glasses of wine to kitchen while Gordon headed over to the TV switch and turned it off at the wall. "Just leave the glasses until the morning Jill." he spoke as he heard the sound of running water. Jill then turned the tap off, switched off the kitchen light and made her way back towards the living room where she found Gordon who was just about to turn off the living room light, he paused for a second as she had diverted his attention when she came over and put her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips which seemed to last forever but it was over within a moment or so. "I love you, Dr Ormerod." she said when their lips finally parted "And I love you too Dr Weatherill." came his reply. Jill then took her arms from around him and took hold of one of his hands "Lets go and get some sleep." she said as she turned off the living room light and guided her husband from the living room, up the set of stairs and towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jill and Gordon had spent a peaceful night in each other's arms, only to be woken up by Jonathan and Aisling, who had always seemed to be the earliest risers in the Ormerod household. Both Aisling and Jonathan went running into their parent's bedroom and tried their best to wake them up "Mum, Dad, come on get up." Both Gordon and Jill groaned, Jill immediately rolled out of Gordon's arms and turned to face them "Yes, okay you two. We'll be down in about 5 or 10 minutes." with that the children ran out of their parent's bedroom and headed straight for the living room. Jill rolled back to face her husband and was encased in his arms, held tight against his chest. "Good morning Mrs Ormerod." he said to which she replied by pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, a broad smile on her face and spoke "Good morning to you to Mr Ormerod." "Why don't you try and get another hour's sleep and I'll go and keep them two entertained." Gordon asked, he could see that his wife still looked tired. "That u'd be lovely." came his wife's reply. "Well it's just a shame I can't join you." he replied by placing a kiss on her lips. Once he pulled away he continued "Anyway I'd better go and find out what them two want." and with that Gordon headed out of the bedroom and made his way towards the living room.<p>

Once Gordon had got to the living room, he found Jonathan and Aisling had picked out a jigsaw puzzle and had opened out it's contents onto the coffee table. "Right then you two, let's see if Dad can help you with this jigsaw puzzle." "Yeahhh." came the reply of Jonathan and Aisling. A few moments later Jonathan spoke up "Is Mummy coming to help with the puzzle as well Dad?" "I'm afraid she's still feeling a little tired this morning son." came his father's reply. The young boy looked a little upset by his father's reply so Gordon tried his best to cheer him up "How's about we do this puzzle, leave it here on the table when it's finished and show it to Mummy when she's woken up." The young boy began to pick up a bit thanks to his father's last words, Jonathan had always liked to show things off to his mother whenever he had the chance to do so.

It was about an hour and a half later, when Gordon and the two youngest Ormerod's had finally finished the jigsaw puzzle. "Well there we are kids, it's all finished now. Well done." said Gordon as he gave Jonathan and Aisling each a pat on the back. "So kids want do you want to do next?" asked their father. But before the two young Ormerod's had a chance to reply, their attention was diverted. They heard someone else making their way downstairs, so both Jonathan and Aisling ran out of the living room and made their way to the bottom of the stairs and waited there.

A few moments later Jill was greeted by her two youngest children at the bottom of the stairs "Good Morning, you two."she said before giving them both a hug. "Mum, there's something in the living room, that we want to show you." Jonathan spoke. "Really?" asked Jill, she looked down at both the children and saw them both nodding in agreement. "Okay then, let's go and have a look shall we." smiled Jill. She then followed them into the living room and towards the coffee table. "Wow!" came her reply, she paused for a moment to take a good look at the fully completed jigsaw. "Did you both do this on your own?" asked Jill. Aisling and Jonathan both grinned and nodded and at the exact same time they both asked "Do you like it Mum?" The two didn't have long to wait for a reply "Yes of course I like it." Jill smiled and paused for a moment before continuing "You've both done really great making this jigsaw. Come here." Jill had become very emotional at that point, she didn't want to show any weakness in front of the two young children, but she couldn't help it and a few tears began to appear. Jonathan, the older of the two noticed this and looked up to his mother asked "Mummy, why are you crying?" which only encouraged Jill to become even more emotional. After a while Jill managed to calm herself down and apologised "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get upset, it's just I was so happy when I saw the jigsaw you both did. It made me very proud."

Gordon gave Jill a few moments alone to compose herself, so he took Jonathan and Aisling into the kitchen, sat them down at the table before he asked them what they both wanted for their breakfast's, "Frosties, please Dad." replied Jonathan, "Rice Krispies please Dad." came Aisling's reply. "Okay kids, won't be a minute." said Gordon, he then opened the cupboard door, took out the children's cereal bowls and filled them both with the cereal which the children had requested, he finally poured the milk into the two bowls before he took them over to the two young Ormerod's "Here you go two." "Thanks Dad." smiled Jonathan and Aisling. Now that Jill had composed herself, she made her way towards the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen, she sat down in one of the seats at the breakfast table, she watched as her two young children were tucking in to their breakfast's, and her husband was just about to make his own. From the corner of his eye, Gordon caught his wife's arrival to the kitchen "Hey darling, do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked her. "Oh yes please, that would be lovely." smiled Jill, "Usual it is then." smiled Gordon, before he turned his attention back to the cooking food.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Ormerod household, the eldest son Tom had woken up a few minutes ago from a peaceful night's sleep, he groaned as he eventually became familiar with his surroundings, he could see that it was a bright sunny morning as the sunlight shown through the curtain openings and around the edges of the window. Tom blinked a few times as he did his best to adapt to the sunlight in his room. Once he was used to the sunlight, he decided to make his bed, then after that he went over to the window and open the curtains before he made his way to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen and Gordon had just finished making his and Jill's breakfast, "Here you go darling." he said as he put down the plate on the table. "Thank you." smiled Jill before she planted a kiss on his cheek before he went and made himself comfortable on one of the kitchen chairs. "So have you decided on anywhere in particular for our day out today?" she asked. "Well, if I told you it would spoil the surprise now wouldn't it." he teased her. A few moments later, Tom was making his way downstairs when the letterbox began rattle, "The postman is here." he thought to himself, he was expecting a postcard any day now from one of his school friends who was currently on holiday in Scotland. Once Tom reached the bottom of the stairs, he picked up the piles of letters looked through them and smiled when he came across the postcard from his school friend, he began to read it as headed towards the kitchen with the rest of the letters. "Dad, Jill, your letters are here." the young Ormerod said as he placed the rest of the letters on the breakfast table. "Thanks Tom." replied his father, he paused for a moment before continuing "What's that Tom?" he asked looking at the card in his son's hands "Oh, it's just from my friend James, he's gone to Scotland for the school holidays and said he'd keep me updated." "Ah right, well I'll let you get back to reading it son." Gordon replied before he took another bite of his toast. After a few moments Tom had finished reading the postcard and he put it down on the breakfast table. "Tom, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Jill asked "No thanks Jill, I'll make me own it's fine." he smiled at his step-mother. "You sure Tom, I don't mind honestly." Jill persisted, "Nah, it's fine Jill." came the young boy's reply. Jill simply said "Okay" and smiled at the young Ormerod.<p>

Tom went over to the kitchen cupboard took out a cereal bowl, picked out his favourite cereal and poured them into the bowl, he then poured on the milk and took a spoon out of the drawer before he went over to the table and made himself comfortable on the seat next to his young brother. "Hiya Jonathan." he said "Hey bro." replied Jonathan smiling.

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes later, when Jill noticed that the two boys were squabbling "Hey come on, stop it you two now." came Jill's voice. "Mum, it wasn't me who started it. It was Tom!" replied Jonathan "No, it wasn't." snapped Tom. "Look I don't care who started it, just stop it now. You're upsetting your sister." demanded Jill as she did her best to calm down little Aisling. "Shh, it's okay darling." With Jill's attention elsewhere, the boys began to tease each other. But unbeknown to them little Aisling was watching everything they were doing, only this time she didn't start to cry – no she began to laugh at Jonathan and Tom. Jill heard young Aisling laughing, so she turned around to face the two boys, the boys quickly stopped what they were doing and sat up straight in their chairs, with smiles on their faces like two little good boys. Jill raised an eyebrow, "I'm warning you two. No more." she said before she turned her back again. Once her back was turned, the two boys started to laugh, so Jill turned straight back round and said "I mean it you two, no more." "Yes Mum, Yes Jill." replied the two young boys who were sat there like two Cheshire cats, only when the Jonathan and Tom stopped smiling did Jill turn round to carry on with her previous task. The boys then sat there in peace finishing off their breakfast's.<p>

* * *

><p>About another 10 minutes later, they had all eaten their breakfast's apart from Katie who was still in bed as far as they knew. Jill finished clearing away the table and took the plates and cereal bowls over to the sink. "Can we go and play now Mum?" Jonathan asked, his mother sighed "Yes, go on then if you must." "Yeahhh." came the children's reply as they all made their way to the back garden. "Kid's eh?"spoke Gordon, "I know, tell me about it." laughed Jill. "Right let me help you with this washing up." smiled Gordon as he picked the tea towel, went over to the sink and took the washed plate from Jill's hand, as she smiled back at him. A few moments later, Katie made her way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen, she entered the kitchen and saw her Dad with his arms around Jill, it made her cringe. "Hey, get a room you two." she spoke up. The two doctors hadn't notice that the eldest kid had entered the kitchen until now, both Gordon separated from Jill and they both turned around to face Katie. Her father cleared his throat before speaking "Well, and a good morning to you to." Jill slightly embarrassed by what had just happened, that her cheeks had started to turn pink. She smiled at the young girl "Good morning Katie." "Good morning Dad, Good morning Jill." replied the teenager as she made her way over to the breakfast table and sat down. "Can you make me some breakfast Dad?" she asked. "And the magic word is?" came her father's reply. "Please." replied the teenager as she rolled her eyes. "Right then, usual is it Katie?" The teenager nodded and smiled, "I'll be as quick as I can, in the meantime help Jill with the washing up." "Yes, Dad." sighed Katie as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the sink.<p>

* * *

><p>10 to 15 minutes later and Katie had finished helping her step-mother with the washing up and had once again made herself comfortable on one of the chairs. "Breakfast is served madam." came her father's reply with his usual humour. "Thanks Dad." smiled the teenager. Whilst Katie ate her breakfast at the table, Gordon and Jill, made their way into the garden to keep an eye on the other three kids. They made their way across the garden and sat down in the two white garden chairs. Tom, Aisling and Jonathan were all playing a game of football, each taking turns as the goalkeeper. When Jonathan saw that his parents had come into the garden he shouted over "Mum, Dad any of you wanna come and play?" "No, thanks Jonathan we're fine just sat here." replied his mother. "Aww come on, please." the child persisted. The parent's looked at each other, Jill eventually spoke "Go on Gordon, just for 10 minutes keep him happy eh." "Well if I must." came her husband's reply, he paused for a moment before continuing "He's just like his mother that child." said Gordon, referring to the child's persistence. "I'll get you back for that later Ormerod." Jill spoke as her husband made his way up the garden to where the children were playing football. "Thanks for playing football with us Dad." said Jonathan as his father arrived at the other end of the garden. "No problem son. I'm only be playing for 10 minutes or so." came Gordon's reply. "Aww okay, but then it's Mum's turn right?" asked the young boy. Gordon laughed at his son's suggestion, "We'll wait see eh son. Anyway who wants to be goalkeeper this round?" "Me, me, me." shouted the Ormerod children.<p>

Jill was sat there watching the three young Ormerod's and her husband playing football, when Katie made her way into the garden and headed towards where her step-mother was. Jill caught the teenager's arrival in the corner of her eye, "Hi Katie." "Hi Jill." replied the teenager. "You okay?" her step-mother asked. "Yes, I'm doing fine thanks Jill. Hows you?" "Oh, I'm good thanks Katie. Just watching your father playing football with the kids." Jill replied. Katie watched as her father was playing football with her siblings, she couldn't help but think of the times when he used to keep her and Tom entertained when they were younger. Katie had become quite emotional thinking about her past and this hadn't gone unnoticed by her step-mother. "Katie, are you okay?"she asked. The teenager tried to dismiss it by saying "Oh, it's just a bit of dust in my eye." But Jill wasn't going to fall for that one, "You must think I was born yesterday Katie Ormerod." The teenager started to laugh at Jill's reply and a smile began to form. "There that's better." smiled Jill, she paused for a second before continuing "You can tell me in your own time Katie, there's no rush." The teenager nodded and smiled at her step-mother.

"Right you three, that's enough football for me." spoke Gordon. "Awww." "No buts." Gordon demanded. "Does that mean it's Mum's turn now?" asked Jonathan. Their father laughed "Well, I suppose it is Jonathan. I'll just go and get her." "Yeahhhh." the children shouted. Gordon made his way over to the garden table where his daughter and wife where sat. "Hey darling, Hey Dad." Jill and Katie spoke as Gordon arrived. "Hey Katie, how's you?" "Good thanks Dad, You?" His daughter asked. "Yeah, I'm good thanks Katie. Them three have tired me out though." came her father's reply. He paused for a moment before continuing " Oh and Jill." His wife became intrigued "Yes?" "Jonathan wants you to go and play football." "Oh does he indeed. Well I'm afraid, he'll just have to w..." Katie interrupted her step-mother, "Jill, do you want me to go and play while you have your drink?" "Oh would you Katie, that would be great." Jill smiled. "Don't mention it Mum." Katie smiled back at her. "Did you see that Gordon?, she called me Mum for the first time." Jill just couldn't quite believe that it happened at first, it took a fair bit of time for it to sink in as she thought she might just of dreamt it happening. But it wasn't a dream, it really did happen, Katie really had called her Mum.

Gordon and Jill sat their in silence just watching their 4 children playing football for the next 10 to 15 minutes before one of them finally broke the silence. "Jill, you know that surprise trip I was on about yesterday at work?" "Yes?" "Well why don't we take the kids there now. It would be a shame not to go on such a nice summer's day." "Yes. It'll be nice to spend the day out, not having to worry about what's happening at the hospital." came her reply.

Once Gordon and Jill had finished off their drinks, they started to get up from their seats and made their way indoors. "Come on kids, that's enough football for now." shouted Gordon. "Awwww." the children moaned, not wanted to stop playing. Gordon sighed, he knew that he had to try another tactic on the kids. "Hows about me and Jill take you all for a day out somewhere?" The kids were intrigued by what their father was saying, "You mean like a trip to the seaside?" Tom asked. "Well, it's a surprise trip so you'll have to wait and see." Gordon replied. The kids still were a little unsure, so Gordon did his best to tempt them "How's about I buy you all an ice cream when we get there eh?" The four children smiled and nodded in agreement. "Right come on then." Their father stood their watching as all four kids - Katie, Tom, Jonathan and Aisling all came running back into the house.

* * *

><p>It was about 30 minutes or so later, and the Ormerod's were now all ready for their day out. In the last half an hour, Jill had been sorting out the food they would need to take, she had made the family some sandwiches, took some fruit from out of the fruit bowl and made a flask up containing some nice cool fresh orange juice. Gordon had been sorting out the other essentials they would need to take such as cash for the ice creams, sunglasses, sun-cream, towels, a camera, buckets and spades and so on. Whilst Gordon had been sorting out the essentials, he had sent the kids to their rooms and told them to bring a spare set of clothes, their swimwear and their flip-flops.<p>

Just as they was about to leave, Jill and Gordon double checked that they had got everything they would need for the day out. "Kids have you got everything I told you to get?" All the four children nodded simultaneously, "Are you sure?" "Yes Dad!" the Ormerod children replied. "Okay kids. I'm just checking." Gordon replied feeling the need to explain himself to the children for his repeated questioning. Gordon and the children remained in silence for a few moments before the ice was broken by Jill "Gordon, Do we need anything else?" "No, I don't think so darling." "You sure Gordon, cause I know what you're like at forgetting things." Gordon sighed before he gave his next reply "I'm positive Jill. Now can we get going the kids are waiting." "Yes of course darling. It's just better being save then sorry." "Yes, I know." Gordon smiled at his wife. "Right then kids are you ready?" he asked the four young Ormerod's patiently waiting to get going. "Yes Dad, we been waiting for ages." Katie replied. Their father laughed "Right come on then, let's get going. Jill you ready?" he shouted to his wife. "Yes, just coming Gordon." Within a few moments the Ormerod family were all out of the door, and made their way towards the two cars waiting in the driveway.

* * *

><p>It was about 30 minutes later when the Ormerod's arrived at their destination. Gordon, Tom, Katie and Jonathan were the first ones of the family to arrive, followed closely behind was Jill in her blue mini with Aisling. Gordon took a few things out of his car boot, while he waited for his wife to park up the mini. A few moments later, Jill and Aisling made their way over to where the rest of the family was. "Hey darling." Gordon called when Aisling and Jill had met up with rest of the family. "Hi darling, you okay?" "Yes, you?" "I'm good thanks." smiled Jill. Whilst Gordon and Jill had been exchanging words, the children had started to get impatient and Katie cleared her throat before she spoke "Right then, can we go to the beach now?" The two adults turned to each other, they couldn't help but let out a small laugh. After a few moments, they turned back to face the children, who were all stood their in front of them waiting patiently for the reply. But before Gordon had a chance to reply, Katie interrupted "Well?" "Oh, go on then." her father replied, before rolling his eyes at Jill who couldn't help but laugh. All of the family then began to make their way out of the car park and headed in the direction towards the beach.<p>

After a short 15 minute walk, the Ormerod's arrived at the beach. Jill and Gordon had just began settling down in the deck chairs, whilst the kids decided to go off and try to make some sandcastles which they could show off later to the adults. Jill and Gordon sat there in silence watching the kids, whilst they eat some of the sandwiches which she had made. "Glass of orange juice darling?" she asked "Oh yes please." her husband replied smiling. Jill poured the orange juice into one of the plastic cups then passed it over to her husband "Thanks." Gordon replied taking the plastic cup from his wife's hand. Within a few moments, the music from an ice cream van could be heard in the children's and adult's ears "Oh no, not yet please." groaned Gordon. Jonathan and Aisling had come running over to the adults "Dad?" "What?" Gordon paused for a second before continuing "No, let me guess. You all want an ice cream?" Jonathan and Aisling smiled and nodded. "Okay, give me a sec." he replied, trying to get some money from out of his trouser pocket. "Here you go … and if there's any money left get me and your Mum one." "Yes Dad." Jonathan replied and with that he and Aisling went running over towards where the ice cream van was. Gordon laughed and shook his head "Kids eh?" "I know, tell me about it." laughed Jill.

About 5 minutes later Jonathan headed back to his parents with 2 ice creams in his hands. "Here Mum, here Dad." "Thanks Jonathan." his mother replied, "Thanks son, any change left?" his father asked. Jill rolled her eyes at her husband, before she shook her head and did her best not to laugh. "Jonathan?" Gordon asked "No, there's no change left Dad." came their young son's reply. "Oh right. Well off you go then Jonathan, go and get your ice cream off Katie before it melts." and with that Jonathan went running back over to where the other three Ormerod kids where. "You knew, there was no change left didn't you?" Jill teased her husband. Gordon laughed "Nope." Jill looked at him as if to say yeah right, and after a while her husband reluctantly gave in "I did, yeah." Jill shook her head "You're a terrible man, Gordon Ormerod." " I know." he replied beginning to laugh.

* * *

><p>The Ormerod family had been at the beach for a couple of hours now, the children had been building sandcastles, played a few games with the beach ball they had and had enjoyed an ice cream or two whilst the adults had been trying to take time to relax in the deck chairs, but with 4 kids they would get disturbed on the odd occasion. The family day out had so far seemed to be going swimmingly, but how long would it last for?<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 30 minutes later when Katie started to feel unwell, Tom caught sight of his sister and went over to her. "Katie, you okay?" he asked "I'm not feeling too well Tom, could you go and get Dad and Jill." his sister replied whilst rubbing her tummy. "Okay, sis. I'll not be a minute." spoke Tom as he made his way over towards where his father and Jill where. Gordon caught sight of his elder son running over to where he and Jill were, "Tom, you okay?" his father asked. "I'm fine Dad. But Katie she's …. she's not feeling too well, asked …. asked me to come and get you both." Tom replied trying to get his breath back. Concern began to grow on both the doctor's faces as they both heard what Tom was saying, "Tell Katie, we'll be over in a sec." Tom nodded in reply to his father and headed back over to his sister, at the same time Jill and Gordon started to make their way over to where Katie was. A few seconds later they had got to were Katie was, "Can you tell me where the pain is Katie?" Jill asked, the teenager replied by pointed to her tummy. "Okay we'll let's have a look then." Jill smiled as she began to start examining the young girl's tummy. Once the female doctor had finished her examination on the teenager she came to the conclusion that Katie had Endometriosis, but just make sure that her diagnosis was right, Jill thought it would be best to ask her husband for a second opinion. Gordon confirmed that his daughter had Endometriosis - exactly as Jill had said it was. But there was just one problem. Katie would have to be taken to the hospital as Jill and Gordon couldn't do any more, their medical bags where back at the Ormerod's home. "Katie, I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you to the hospital as soon as possible." Jill spoke, "I'm sorry for ruining our day out." Katie replied feeling bad about spoiling the family's day out. "It's not your fault Katie." Gordon snapped, an awkward silence then fell. After a few moments, the ice was eventually got broken by Jill "I think we had better get going eh Katie." the teenager simply nodded, the two of them then began making their way off the beach and towards the main road. The two were followed closely behind by Gordon with other three children.<p>

It was about 10 minutes later when the Ormerod family had finally reached the car park. It's at this point that the family decide to split up - Gordon heads off to the hospital with Katie in his car, while Jill heads back home with the other three Ormerod children.

About 30 minutes later Jill, Jonathan, Tom and Aisling were back home. Jill asks the eldest Tom to look after the other two for a few minutes whilst she goes and tries to see if Jackie, the au pair is available. But unfortunately, it looks like the au pair must have gone out as at first Jill couldn't get through to the au pair. "Damn" she thinks to herself. Jill decides to leave it for a few minutes before she rings the au pair again, whilst waiting she decides to busier herself. After about 5 or 10 minutes, Jill decides to ring the au pair again, and this time Jill eventually gets through to the au pair, "Hello." says Jackie answering the phone. "Hello Jackie. It's Jill." "Oh, Hi Jill. I wasn't expecting to hear from you today." "I know, I'm sorry about that Jackie. I was just wondering if you could come and look after the kids for a bit, that's if your not busy?" "No, that would be fine Jill honestly. I'll be there as soon as I can." "Okay Jackie and thank again. Bye."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Gordon has just at The Royal with Katie, "Don't worry darling, we'll get it sorted as quick as we can." Katie replies whilst rubbing her tummy, " Thanks Dad." a smile begins to form on the young teenager's face, Gordon then helps his daughter out of the car and closes the door behind her once she's out of the car. The two of them then both head towards the hospital's entrance, they walk up the path and Gordon opens the white door and once they are both inside the hospital, he closes it behind them.<p>

A shocked Lizzie sees them arriving in the corner of her eye and says "Dr Ormerod, you're not supposed to be here today. It's your day off isn't it?" Gordon replies saying "I know Lizzie, but I'm afraid my daughter has become ill and I've brought her straight from Scarborough." Gordon then takes his daughter towards the casualty department and tries to find Dr. Ellis.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Jill hears the doorbell and again asks Tom to look after the other two for a couple of minutes while she goes to answer the door. As she answers the door, she sees that the au pair has finally arrived and Jill invites her in. "Hi Jackie, come on in." The au pair then enters the Ormerod house. As Jill takes the au pair towards the living room, she apologises to her. "I'm sorry again about this Jackie, it's just that Katie has been feeling unwell and I might be needed at The Royal." Jackie replies saying "Oh, It's no problem Jill. I'll look after them for as long as you need me to. You head off they'll be fine." smiled Jackie. "I'll try not to be too long. Bye kids. I'll cya later Jackie." "Bye" and with that Jill closed the door behind her and made her way towards her mini.<p>

Back in the house Jackie, the au pair said to the children. "Right how's about we all have a game of monopoly." The children replied with joy, "Yeah!" Tom made his way towards the game cupboard and pulled out the game.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at The Royal, Gordon had found Dr Ellis and had asked Katie to lie down on the examination be, "I'll not be a minute Katie." he told her. Gordon rallied up the available nurses and asked them to help him and Dr Ellis when they were needed. Back in casualty, Dr Ellis had began his examination of Katie, "Right Katie, I want you to tell me where the pain is." Katie hinted that the pain was around her tummy area and Ralph started to examine the area.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Jill was pulling up into the doctor's car park of The Royal, she fumbled with her doctor's bag due to being in a rush. Once she had finally got a firm grip on her doctor's bag, she closed the car door of the mini behind her and made her way quickly towards the main entrance of the hospital. She walked up the path and opened the white door, then closed it once she was inside the hospital. Jill's arrival caught Lizzie's eye and the receptionist shouted "Dr Weatherill, are you here to see Dr Ormerod and his daughter?" "Yes Lizzie, Do you know where he is?"Jill asked. Unfortunately, Lizzie wasn't quite sure where in the hospital Dr Ormerod was so she said to the doctor, "I'll try to find out for you doctor, I'll come and find you when I've found him." "Okay, thanks Lizzie." Jill replied with a smile before she made her way towards her office.<p>

* * *

><p>Ralph had finally finished his examination of the young Katie Ormerod and had come to the same conclusion as Gordon and Jill that she had Endometriosis, he isn't 100% sure but Ralph thinks that Katie may have had an abortion quite recently and that's how she came to have Endometriosis. But the young doctor kept on thinking to himself "Surely, Gordon and Jill would have notice something if she had been pregnant, she's only 15 for god's sake." After a moment or two, the young doctor brought himself back to reality, he cleared his throat and asked Katie the question the young girl had probably been dreading for sometime. "Katie, is there something that you would like to tell me?" The teenager thought about owning up, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So Katie just shook her head and said "Nope, I don't think so." Dr Ellis then look sympathetically at her and said "Okay, I'll be back in a moment or two." and with that Ralph exited Casualty and had timed it perfectly as Gordon was on his way back, he caught the older doctor's eye and said to the worried father, "Gordon, can I have a word?"<p>

Gordon took Ralph to one side so that no-one could hear their conversation. "Gordon, I've just examined Katie, and I agree with you both that she has Endometriosis." Ralph paused for a second before he continued, Gordon at this point started to get even more worried, "What is it Ralph?" he asked. "Well I can't be certain how she got Endometriosis, but it's a strong possibility that she got it from having an abortion." Gordon couldn't believe what Ralph was telling him, how could his daughter have had an abortion, she wasn't pregnant, he'd of known if she was. He knows it happens to teenager girls, but he didn't expect it to happen to his own. Gordon replied to Ralph saying "An abortion? No she can't have been Ralph, there must be some mistake?" Ralph tried his best to calm down the worried doctor and father, "I'm sorry Gordon, I'm really sorry. She's gonna have to have a Laparoscopy I'm afraid, I'm so sorry." Gordon was devastated when he heard the news from Ralph, all he could think was "I can't believe this has happened, she's only 15. How I am going to tell Jill."

Ralph made his way back towards the examination room where the nurses were preparing young Katie for her operation, all he had to do now was find a surgeon. Unfortunately Mr Rose was currently unavailable as he had quite a busy schedule over at Ashfordly General. So the only available surgeon at that current time was Jill. Ralph had no time to lose, he ran as quickly as he could in the direction of Dr Weatherill's consulting room. A few moments later Jill heard a knock a heard door, "Come in." she called. Ralph entered her consulting room, "Oh Hi Ralph, what can I do for you?" she asked. Ralph didn't reply at first, he made his way over to her desk and sat down on the seat facing hers, concern started to grow on the older doctor's face "Ralph, what is it?" she asked. "One of my patients needs to have a Laparoscopy, Mr Rose is current unavailable and I was wondering if you could ….." "Perform the operation?" Jill asked, the young doctor nodded. "Yes, of course Ralph." smiled Jill. The two doctors then exited Jill's consulting room and quickly made their way towards the casualty department.

A few moments later, the two doctors arrived back into casualty, the nurses were just finishing preparing the patient for theatre. Jill was shocked when she saw who the patient was. "Katie." she spoke as she headed towards the examination bed, "Jill." the young teenager smiled when she saw her step-mother, a few seconds later the teenager caught her father entering the casualty department. "Dad!" Gordon made his way over to the examination bed and took hold of his daughter's hand. He turned to face the other staff members "Could you ….." The nurses and Ralph understood was the doctor was hinting at, so they made their way out of the casualty department.

Once the casualty department was cleared of Ralph and the nurses, Gordon got straight to the point "Katie, is there anything you want to tell me before you go into theatre?" Katie at this point let go off her father's hand, tears began to form in her eyes "I'm so sorry Dad, I didn't mean for it to happen." "But it did, didn't it?"Katie nodded and wiped away a few tears "I'm sorry Dad, really I am." Gordon sighed heavily "Why didn't you tell us eh?" "Because, I know how you would of reacted if I did tell you." the young girl replied. An awkward silence then filled the casualty room, none of them knew what to say next. After a few moments the silence was broken by a nurse who entered the casualty department and cleared her throat, Jill Gordon and Katie looked over to the nurse "It's time, I'm afraid." Gordon nodded and began to make his way out of casualty, "Bye Dad." Katie spoke, but her father didn't reply, he simply turned to face his daughter for a second then made his way out of casualty. He was followed closely by Jill, "Gordon" she called, stopping him in this tracks. She took him to one side and asked "Is it true?" her husband simply nodded, "Oh Gordon."Jill replied before she gave him a hug. After a few seconds, they were interrupted by a nurse, "Dr Weatherill." The pair separated, "I'd better go." her husband nodded in reply. Jill began to make her way towards theatre, when Gordon stopped her in her tracks by taking hold of her arm. Jill turned to face him, "Just do you're best Jill." Gordon spoke, Jill smiled and nodded before she made her way towards theatre. Gordon stood there for a few moments longer, as he watched his wife walk down the corridor. There was nothing more that Gordon could do but wait, it was all down to Jill now.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, when Katie was out of theatre and resting up in one of the sidewards, the young Ormerod's operation had gone well and had been very successful – luckily for the teenager, Jill was quite a good surgeon for a female doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>Gordon was sat in his office when he received a knock on his door, "Come in." he called. Sister Brigid entered the doctor's consulting room, "Ah Sister." Gordon smiled. "Good evening doctor." came the nun's reply as she placed a cup of tea down on his desk. "Thanks Sister." replied Gordon, he then paused for a moment before continuing "Is there any news yet?" "Yes doctor, Katie's out of theatre and resting up in one of the sidewards, her operation went well." smiled Sister Brigid. The nun paused for a moment then continued "You can go and see her when your ready doctor." "Okay thanks Sister. If there's anything else I need I'll let you know." Sister Brigid simply smiled and nodded in replied to the doctor before she made her way out of Gordon's consulting room and gently closed the door behind her once she had exited the room.<p>

* * *

><p>In another part of the hospital, Jill and Matron were in the side ward where the young Katie Ormerod was, they had both come to check and see how the teenager was doing. "She's had a quite a lucky escape." sighed Matron "Yes, she certainly has Matron." Jill began "I just couldn't believe it when Gordon told me." The female doctor had started to become quite emotional after her last words and Matron did her best to comfort the doctor "Oh my dear."<p>

After a few moments, Jill had begun to calm down with a bit of help from Matron "Oh, I'm sorry Matron. It's …It's just that ..." "Shhh, there's no need to explain my dear. It's perfectly understandable." Before any of them could say more there was a knock on the side ward door. Jill did her best to compose herself as she didn't want anyone – especially Gordon to see that she been upset. Only once Jill had finally composed herself did Matron speak up "Come in." Both Jill and Matron watched as the door began open to see who it was. "Ah, Dr Ormerod." spoke Matron as he entered the side ward, he smiled briefly at the older woman "Hi Matron, everything okay?" "Yes doctor, she's just resting up." came the older woman's reply. The room became silent for a few moments, until Gordon broke the ice by clearing his throat and hinted to the Matron "I'll leave you two to it." Matron smiled as she made her way towards the side ward door and then gently closed it behind her.

Jill was stood at the end of the hospital bed which held her step-daughter, she didn't dare turn to face Gordon in case he noticed she had been upset. Gordon slowly made his way over to where his wife was and took hold of her left hand. Jill briefly glanced over to her husband and smiled before turning her attention back to the teenager lying in the hospital bed. The two doctors stood there in silence, neither of them knowing what they should say, there was so much that needed to be said.


End file.
